untitled
by melaney guthrie
Summary: a_p challenge


  
  


More then Friends? 

  
  


A/n: harry potter doesn't belong to me.

  
  
  
  


I can't believe this is my last year at Hogwarts thought a young women who looked about the age of seventeen years old, she had brown straight hair though it was a bit wavy that went down to her waist, with blond highlights, her eyes were hazel, she had pale skin and her nose was a bit pink from the cold, her lips were red from biting it, she was wearing some black pants and a lavender blouse. Hermione Granger. She sigh as she was thinking about this year being her last at Hogwarts the school that had become almost a home to her now. It was December and Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room. She looked at her watch that was on her wrist it was nine o'clock. It had been a bit cold tonight in the common room. So Hermione had moved closer to the fire place where it was warmer.

Hermione looked over to her right, where her two best friends Ron Weasley, who had grown taller and was now a good six foot five while Hermione stayed five foot seven, Ron's hair was still as red as ever with his blue eyes, he had tan color skin and he was playing wizards chess with Harry Potter her other best friend ( though she wish they were more) Ron seems to be wining like always. Harry had grown taller over the year and wasn't as scrawny and little like he used to be. He was now six foot three, he was muscular from playing Qudditch and all, he still has his raven black hair which had gotten a lot messier over the year, his eyes was still a brilliant emerald green, and the lighting scar that was on his head that was hid behind some of his hair that had fallen down on his forehead. Harry then looked up and smiled at Hermione, she smiled then turned away so he wouldn't see her blush.

Just then the portrait hole opened and Dean and Seamus came in talking about Qudditch while they headed to where Harry and Ron was, then sat next to them all four of them seemed to be discussing about Qudditch, which Hermione didn't really care about. Hermione sat back and opened her book ' Hogwarts, A History', but she couldn't concentrate on reading when her mind was some place else or more likely on someone. Then Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny came down from the stairs that lead to the girl dormitory. They were giggling about something. The three of them came to where Hermione was. Ginny sat next to Hermione while Lavender stand and Parvati sat next to Ginny. 

Parvati then said to Lavender, " Lav, you know if you like Ron so much why don't you just go over there and talk to him?" Lavender turn towards her, but her eyes was still on Ron and she said, " what makes you think I like him anyways?" Parvati said with a smile, " well for one your staring at him right now...", but was cut off by Lavender saying, " I am not staring at him... I'm just looking over there seeing what they might be doing, that's all." then Ginny said, " Oh my God, you like my brother?" Lavender said nearly shouting, " like I said, before Gin to Parvati, I don't like your brother?!" 

The others seemed to have heard and so did Ron and he got this kind of a hurt look on his face. He looked down and just started playing chess again. Lavender was covering her hand over her mouth and Parvati whispered to Ginny and Hermione, " see she does like Ron, that's why she's always staring at him like how Hermione always does at Harry..." Hermione then blush a deep red and said, " I don't always stare at Harry and what makes you say that?" then Ginny said, " well its true Herm, you do stare at him." Hermione shuddered, " well...I .... I mean...", Parvati asked, " do like Harry or something?" Hermione blush even redder and was about to protest when Parvati said, " I was right! You do like him! How long have you liked Hermione? How come you never told us? And I knew from the beginning you always had a thing for him, because whenever a boy try to ask you out you always turn them down!" Hermione said, " will please keep quiet about this!" Lavender then asked, " so are you going to tell him?" Ginny said, " yeah you should you know." Parvati said, " well if you don't hurry and tell him I know for sure there's other girls namely his fan club would sure like to have him." Hermione then said, " but I don't like him, he's just my friend!" Lavender said with a unconvincing tone, " yeah sure what ever you say, but denial won't help you at all." and Ginny said, " come on why won't you just tell him you like him its not going to ruin anything I mean if he likes you back." and Parvati put in, " and if you don't tell him we will you know!"

Hermione stood up and said, " can't you guys leave my 'love life' out and go on with your business, because I think I'll like to go to bed now! Good Night!" with that Hermione gather her book and headed for the stairs when she heard Parvati yelled after her, " but its only nine thirty p.m.?" Hermione cried out in frustration and just stomp up the stairs to the her dormitory. She had her own since this year she was made Head Girl and Harry was made Head Boy. She heard Parvati asked them, " well what's her problem?" and Dean said, " well that was weird." She reached her room and turned the knob to open the door. Hermione opened it her room was dark and she thought that was weird since she thought she left the light on before she went downstairs and didn't even get a chance to close the door when something grabbed her with a strong grip and tilt her head and something sharp pierced her soft skin and Hermione screamed until her world went black.

In the common room everyone was talking until they heard a piercing scream that came from the Head Girls dormitory and Harry was the first one who leaped up and ran upstairs, while the others follow him. When they got there they saw what looked like a vampire from there Defense Against the Dark Arts text book about vampire, the vampire had bitten Hermione and her form was limped. Harry said to Ron, " Ron go kill it stake it in the heart, chop off its head, burn it, whatever, but hurry I'm stuck." Ron had a terrified look upon his face, but nodded and looked around for something to stake it with and found knife that was next to a plate. Ron ran to it and got the vampire's attention by yelling, " Hey you stupid blood sucking Malfoy look alike, over here!" the vampire indeed did kind of look like Malfoy with the blond hair and all and its pale skin it looked up and Ron ran to it and stake the vampire when it let go of Hermione to get Ron, and Ron ended up killing it, while Hermione dropped the ground and Harry ran to Hermione after getting out of being stuck from whatever that was holding him down.

Lavender saw Harry holding Hermione and she saw Ron then turned and said to Dean and Seamus, " quickly go to Madam Pomphrey and get her here fast!" they both nodded and bolted out of the room to go to the hospital wing to go get Madam Pomphrey. While Lavender went over to Ron. 

Harry was looking down at Hermione, whose face now was very pale and Harry was scared that she wouldn't make, he was holding her close while rocking her back and forth in his arms. Then Madam Pomphrey showed up and after seeing Hermione in Harry's arms she ran up to them and asked, " what happened to this poor girl?" Harry then answered, " when we got here she was bitten by a vampire, but Ron over there managed to killed it." she nodded and said, " Potter please carry her to the Hospital Wing so I can see treatment to her." Harry stood up following Madam Pomphrey while having Hermione in his arms.

When they got to the infirmary with the others following behind, Madam Pomphrey told Harry to take her to a private chamber where she can stay in while she was in here. Harry followed and lay her in the bed that was in the chamber. Harry then asked, " is.. is she going to be okay?" Madam Pomphrey answered, " yes it seems she's okay luckily we got her here so quickly." Harry asked without looking up from Hermione's pale face which had gotten some of its color back, " would it be alright if I stay with her tonight?" she looked at him and said, " I usually won't let this, but this will be an exception."

Hermione had been in the infirmary for over a week and each night Harry had visited her. On one of those nights Harry talked to her. Harry came in and sat down on the chair that was next to her bed where she was lying. Harry held her hand in his and he stroke it thinking her skin was soft. Harry then sigh and whispered to her since it was at night and he should've been in bed already. Harry whispered, " you know Hermione it was really weird today Ron acted so different and then Lavender just came and she said that she wanted to talk to Ron about something and she lead him out of the room and in about an hour they came back and Ron had on this really big smile on his face and I asked why he was smiling like that and he said that Lavender and he was now dating. Can you believe that Ron and Lavender?," he then sigh and ask, " why can't we be like that Hermione, I mean you're my best friend, but I want to be more then that to you. So what I'm trying to say here is that I have feelings for you I might even be in love with you and for one thing I've been having these feelings since fifth year, but I was afraid you might not return them so I never told you how I feel. I really do hope you will get better and open your eyes and be well so that maybe I might be able to tell this to you when your conscious not unconscious like this."

Harry then laugh a small laugh and said, " can you believe that me the famous Harry Potter that defeated Voldemort is afraid to tell a girl that he loves her." he then got up and kissed her palm and said, " good night Hermione, I hope you will wake up tomorrow." with that he left the private chamber that Hermione was in and returned to the boys dormitory. He went to his bed and lay down and fell asleep, with dreams about Hermione. 

  
  


Harry woke up the next morning (very earlier) to go see how Hermione's doing. He got dressed and went to the bathroom to go take a quick shower. When he looked at the clock it was only seven fifteen. When he got to the hospital wing Hermione was awake. Harry smiled and walked over to Hermione she was sitting in the hospital bed eating toast. He sat down on a chair that was near the bed and Hermione looked up and said, " Good morning, Harry!" and he said, "good morning to you too. So I guess your feeling better, huh?" she nodded and went back to eating her toast, when she felt Harry's eyes on her she looked up and found he was looking at her and she saw him blush then she asked, "so what are you doing in here so early anyways?" he blinked then said, "oh I just came to see you and see if you were awake," and he got up off the chair, "I guess that your awake now so I'll just be going down to breakfast then, see you Herm..."

She cut him short by saying, "you don't have to go you know." he then said, " will I want to go and get breakfast and ..." Hermione didn't want him to leave so she pouted and said, " but you can have breakfast here I mean there must more toast if we ask Madam Pomphrey and plus I you can keep me company." after saying that she got a sad look on her face and Harry sigh and said, "okay I'll stay, but after that I have to leave for classes." and Hermione nodded, so they ate some toast and drink pumpkin juice.

Harry got up to leave and Hermione said, " You'll come back during lunch right?!" he said, "sure." and with that he got up to leave and she said, "promise?!" he looked back over his shoulder and said, "promise."

  
  


When the lunch bell rang Harry came out of potion and went straight to the kitchen he had asked Dobby to prepared some food. When he got there Dobby gave him a picnic basket and Harry thanked him then got on his way to the hospital wing. When he got there she was reading her Hogwarts, A History book. He coughed a little and she looked up and smiled and beckoned him to come over. 

Harry went over and took the food out of the picnic basket that had the food, he also gave her a red rose she thanked him and smelled it then sat it down on the table next to her bed. They ate the food and Harry caught her up with what was happening while she was unconscious he told some jokes and they laugh at it so they had a great time until Madam Pomphrey came in and told him to go since its almost time for classes. Hermione wasn't happy that he had to go, but he had classes.

  
  


On Saturday Madam Pomphrey let her out of the hospital wing. Harry came and said that if she wanted to head out to Hogsmede with them since it was a Hogsmede Weekend. She nodded and said that she needed to go change first so they headed to the head girl dormitory. She left to go to her room. When she got there Hermione went to her closet and looked at her clothes. She got out a pair of black flare and a no sleeve top that had Witch Girl across the chest, after changing she head back down to meet Harry so they can go. They headed to Hogsmede and met up with Ron and Lavender they all just catch up with each other.

That night Lavender tried to set up Harry and Hermione. She tried tripping Hermione so she'll fall into Harry's arm that part work, but they are always too shy to say anything. So Lavender tried leaving them alone for an hour, but they wouldn't do anything. So she just gave up and went over to Ginny. 

Hermione got up from where she was sitting and went over to ask Ginny something when she heard what they were talking about. Ginny said to Lavender, " Did you know who I saw this after lunch in the hallway hugging each other?" Lavender said, " No. so come on tell me!" Ginny said, " Well who I saw was you know Cho Chang from last year she was there and was hugging Harry and then he..." Hermione left before she heard what was said next. What she didn't hear was the part where Harry pushed Cho away. She didn't want anyone to see her in tears so she just ran up to her room unfortunately she ran pass Harry when he was going to ask her something he frowned and followed her to her room.

Hermione got to her room and shut the door behind her and went to her bed and just lay there while sobbing. Harry got to her door he knocked, but there was no answer and he knocked again and this time he heard a nosie liked a sob from inside. So he opened the door the room was a bit dark, but he could still make out a figure at the bed. He went over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed where Hermione lay. She didn't even heard him come in until she felt his weight on the bed she looked up and saw Harry smiled at her she went back down on the pillow and Harry frowned again and asked, "Hermione what's wrong tell, me?"

She muffled something in the pillow and Harry asked again and she said clearer this time, "Harry where hugging Cho this afternoon?" Harry looked a taken a back said, "no I.." she cut him off and said, "but they said she was hugging you!" he said, "yes she did hug me, BUT I pushed her away." she looked up with red puffy eyes from crying smiled a little. Harry then asked, " was that why you were crying because she was hugging me?" Hermione blushed and looked down, she didn't see the smile he had on. He then took her chin and turned her head to face him and he leaned down. She saw him leaned and she got a little nervous of what he was gonna do, she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he whispered in her ear, " you know I don't want her, but you." she gasped and turned and her lips brushed up on his she was going to turn away from embracement, but he held her and deepened the kiss, they kissed for a while then came up for a lack of air. He smiled and leaned back down to kiss her again and she gladly let him. 


End file.
